The Son of Chaos: Nothing To Remember
by Lil Mexican
Summary: Sequel to The Son of Chaos. As he grew up he couldn't help but think that something seemed familiar. Everyone kept looking at him strangely. They were hesitant to approach him, nervous while talking to him. They seemed saddened, depressed even, by something he did. Question was what. Then one day, everything made perfect sense.
1. A New Begining

**The Son of Chaos: Nothing To Remember**

**Set after The Son of Chaos. If you have not read it please do so.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HOO series, I get no profit (From anything pertaining to the series and/or other books). I do own the plot and any other characters I may or may not add. If my plot is used I require that I am told and asked permission to use my plot.**

**Summary: Sequel to The Son of Chaos. Everyone kept looking at him strangely. They were hesitant to approach him, nervous while talking to him. They seemed saddened, depressed even, by something he did. Question was what. Then one day, everything made perfect sense.**

* * *

_Italics= Flashbacks_

Dull, brown eyes stared down mournfully at the grey ocean as the sun set. Everything was calm, everything was quiet. The birds didn't even utter a single song. The skies were streaked with a deep red as the light scattered. Zoe lifted her head to gaze at the dark sky as she kneaded her hands through the cold sand. She never got to say goodbye. Brown eyes clenched shut as memories filled her head. She had been too late.

_Zoe's eyes widened in horror as she gazed at the wreckage. An entire clearing was nothing but ash. Bodies of nature spirits and some demigods were scattered throughout the city. Her body was frozen in dread as she took it all in. She bowed her head and ripped her gaze away from the sight._

_"Don't look away, it's disrespectful." A monotone voice sounded in front of her. Her eyes tailed up and she was met with the sight of a man. He was on his knees, his back facing Zoe. The man emitted a plethora of energy. It sent tingles along the girl's arms as she stared._

_"Lord Chaos," She whispered. The man didn't even move. He just continued staring down at the ash that surrounded him. A thought suddenly struck Zoe as she glanced around._

_"Where's Percy?" The black haired girl looked at the ruler of the universe expectantly. It was only then that Chaos turned his head slightly to look at her. His face was stoic and it gave nothing away. His eyes, that were now a bright blue pierced into hers as she swallowed the lump in her throat. A sinking feeling in her stomach made itself known as she began to tremble slightly._

_"Gone." He uttered. His voice was flat, just as his face, it gave nothing away. G_one._ The word echoed in her head as Chaos stood and slowly walked past her while clutching something tightly in his hand. A celestal bronze pen._

To this day, Nebulous, Percy was gone. Zoe grit her teeth in anger. She wanted someone to blame, someone to yell at. Yet there was no-one. She had nobody to blame. Even before when she had looked Chaos in the eye she could not blame him. He had given all and lost all. She knew how he felt. At lease she thought she did. Could she ever truly understand the pain of losing someone so dear? She thought so, and she was wrong. She hadn't lost a son, but she did lose a very close friend. Maybe something even more.

* * *

As the gods sat upon their throne none spoke a word. All lost in thought. Poseidon sat with his feet on his chair, knees close to his chest and hand supporting his head. He stared blankly at the floor, completely still. Zeus glanced worriedly at his brother from the corner of his eye. His own electric blue eyes weren't as bright, nor were anyone else's. A solemn mood was set in the room as the gods refused to speak.

"...not fair.." Hermes' voice broke the silence, shattering like glass. Zeus' eyes snapped up to the oblivious Hermes. It was a thought that was supposed to stay unheard. The others were in such deep thought that they didn't hear him. It seemed as if nothing could now get their attention. This had been going on for the past two days. Zeus had called this meeting, now he was unsure if he should even speak. It was ten minuted in and Zeus had yet to utter a single word. The sky god suddenly cleared his throat and everyone's attention snapped his way. Apollo down right glared, as if asking for an explanation as to why he was interrupted.

"It's been two days since," Zeus hesitated. "since Nebulous' sacrifice. There is still much to be done. The ci-"

"How could you talk about this so casually?" Hermes spat as he interrupted Zeus.

"How would you feel if it were your daughter? Actually," Hermes paused and stood from his throne. "let's go find out."

"If you dare hurt my daughter." Zeus growled out.

"What else could possibly be taken from me?" Hermes challenged, his eyes narrowing.

"That's enough Hermes." Poseidon whispered. The messenger god froze. His bottom lip trembled and he fell to his knees.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I just miss him so much." Hermes choked out. Tears fell on the marble floor as Hermes curled into a ball. His chest heaved as he cried against the cold, white marble. Zeus' anger faded as soon as it had come. He couldn't be angry at such a sight.

"It's alright." He muttered out. Electric blue eyes stared sadly as Hermes picked himself up from the floor and dragged his way towards his throne.

"Things are going to be different this time." A voice was herd outside the golden throne room doors. As the massive doors opened, the gods' looked up from their grieving state.

"Chaos," Zeus acknowledged with a nod of his head.

"Zeus," Chaos rumbled out, his grip tightening around something he held. Athena raised an eyebrow in question but didn't say anything of it. Chaos motioned for Zeus to continue whatever it was that they were doing. The god nodded and began again.

"This ordeal has left behind a scar, one that will go away with time."

"You're wrong." Chaos muttered. Zeus glanced at him in question.

"It's like cancer, it will spread unless treated, consuming us." Chaos paused and a squeal of excitement was herd. The noise caught them by surprise, each of them wondering where it came from.

"Lord Chaos, what are you holding?" Athena questioned slowly. The man gave a slight, sad smile.

"As sharp as always Athena." Chaos whispered.

"Before I show you, I must let you know that my choice is final. You will not sway my mind." Chaos looked into each of the gods eyes. And only when they each nodded in agreement, he gave a soft smile. Chaos unwrapped the black blanket that had hid the object from view. Ink black hair was revealed; it was ruffled from the blanket. Small hands clung to Chaos' black button up shirt. Little green eyes blinked as the light entered his vision. The baby's tiny mouth was set in a small frown as he observed the people in the room.

"Welcome back to the world Nebulous."

* * *

**Bet you didn't see that one comming. :) Now that you all know this story will be continued, I should say that it will be on the back burner for a bit. That is, unless I get a bunch of reviews... *Winks***

**I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Cookies to all who review!**


	2. The Cost

**The Son of Chaos: Nothing To Remember**

**Set after The Son of Chaos. If you have not read it please do so.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HOO series, I get no profit (From anything pertaining to the series and/or other books). I do own the plot and any other characters I may or may not add. If my plot is used I require that I am told and asked permission to use my plot.**

**Summary: Sequel to The Son of Chaos. Everyone kept looking at him strangely. They were hesitant to approach him, nervous while talking to him. They seemed saddened, depressed even, by something he did. Question was what. Then one day, everything made perfect sense.**

* * *

Poseidon's face held a mixture of emotions as he gazed at the baby boy with black ruffled hair. He swallowed thickly as bright green eyes landed on him.

"How," Athena breathed out as she stared at the baby with complete and utter shock. Her stormy grey eyes studied the baby from head to toe. Nothing seemed off, but looks could be deceiving. Chaos stood quiet as he stared at the struggling baby in his arms. It was looking intently at something. Following his gaze Chaos smiled and gently placed him on the marble floor; watching him as he began to crawl.

"Lord Chaos, how did this happen?" Athena repeated her question. Only this time it was accompanied by a fierce glare in her narrowed eyes. chaos still refused to look at her, instead his gaze followed the young boy. Athena's fingers twitched in irritation. she glanced at the newly revived Nebulous and a sad smile appeared on her lips. Her gaze, which was no longer sharp, fell on the boy.

Poseidon's eyes held amusement as the tiny figure below tried to climb his leg. He had managed to crawl on top of his foot; his bottom resting as high up as he could get it. Chubby hands griped the god's calf as he stood on shaky legs. Just as he managed to fully stand his legs gave way and he came tumbling down. A frown immediately appeared on Poseidon's face as he shrunk down to human size and walked swiftly towards the irritated baby. A pout was on his face as he stared at the sea god.

"Good try." Poseidon whispered as he gently picked him up. A squeal echoed throughout the room and Aphrodite came running towards the baby.

"How cute!" She giggled out. Percy scrunched his nose up as she tried to take him from the sea god.

"Ha! He doesn't like you!" Apollo spoke with a huge grin on his face. To him, nothing could ruin this moment. Percy was back. The sun god practically bounced off his chair and shrunk while in mid air. He came running towards Poseidon with a flashing grin. Literally. The baby in Poseidon's arms squinted as Apollo's face came down to meet with his level.

"Hey little guy, I didn't know you looked good even when you were a baby. You must get all the girls!" Poseidon smacked the god on the side of his head and scowled.

"Apollo, he's a _baby_. Shut up about that nonsense for a while." Poseidon grumbled.

"yeah, yeah. The brat's back, who the fuck cares." Ares growled out. The war god immediately received glares from everyone in the room.

"It's ok you know, to care. I know you do. Why do you hide it?" Aphrodite questioned. A frown appeared on his face, he quickly stood and left without another word.

"..powo" Everyone's attention snapped back at Percy who was studying Apollo with his bright green eyes.

"Powo" He repeated. Hermes burst into fits of laughter as he realized what the young boy was trying to say.

"Y-your name!" He managed out.

"He tried to say Apollo's name!" Tears streamed down Hermes cheeks as he continued to laugh. Poseidon chuckled as Apollo's face turned pink with embarrassment.

"No, no little guy. It's A-pollo. A-pollo." The sun god spoke slowly as he looked at Percy. The boy shook his head stubbornly and pointed at the sun god.

"No, powo." Apollo's face fell as sounds of laughter erupted from the gods. With a sigh he gave Percy a small smile and began to sulk.

"My name's to awesome to mess up." He pouted. Hermes patted his back with mischief filled eyes.

"It's alright Powo." He snickered and ran away as Apollo tried to tackle him.

"Chaos, how did he get like this?" Athena's voice cut through the commotion. Everyone froze. In they're joy of having Percy back they didn't even bother to remember what happened to him. Their gazes turned towards Chaos who had a small frown on his face. With a final sigh, he motioned for everyone to take their seats. He reached out for the black haired boy and Poseidon reluctantly handed him over.

Once everyone was settled (besides Ares) he began.

"He is alive because I want him to be. End of story." Chaos spoke. Hermes and Apollo glanced at each other before they shrugged. Artemis -who had stayed quiet the entire time- narrowed her eyes in thought. Zeus gave a quick glance at Athena. she nodded confirming his suspicion.

"You broke the law." It was a statement. Poseidon's eyes snapped over to Zeus before they rested on Chaos who didn't move an inch.

"He shouldn't be alive, he can't be here." Athena whispered. Poseidon clenched his throne and glared at Athena. This couldn't be happening again.

"He can be alive and he is." Chaos spoke. His deep voice humming throughout the throne room.

"But the law!" Zeus protested.

"I made the law!" Chaos snapped as he glared the god down.

"I wrote the rules, I have every right to break them!" He shouted. Zeus flinched slightly but for the most part kept his cool. The baby in his arms began to cry at the noise and Chaos slowly rocked him until he calmed down.

"Besides," He whispered. "He doesn't remember. Everything he once knew or thought is lost." Poseidon froze. His eyes widened and his face twisted into shock.

"H-how..." The sea god trailed off.

"He will get his memories back one day. When he turns 18. It was how old he was when he died. His memories cannot exist before that age. They will come all at once, not as he ages." Chaos finished. The throne room was quiet as they thought over the information.

"Why, why did you bring him back. It will cause others to suffer, knowing he doesn't remember them." Artemis whispered.

"He has suffered for all of us. I wanted him to be happy, to grow up happy. If he suffered for us then we can suffer a bit for him." Chaos muttered. He looked up at Poseidon who refused to meet his gaze. One thought replayed in his head.

His son would not remember him for 18 years.

* * *

**I updated because I got a bunch of reviews and it made me smile like an idiot. In order for this story to continue, you have to tell me. Do you want to see Percy growing up? Watch (well, read) as he gets older and stuff?**

**Please review. remember they make me happy, if I'm happy i update like I am right now.**

**Review!**


	3. Five

**The Son of Chaos: Nothing To Remember**

**Set after The Son of Chaos. If you have not read it please do so.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HOO series, I get no profit (From anything pertaining to the series and/or other books). I do own the plot and any other characters I may or may not add. If my plot is used I require that I am told and asked permission to use my plot.**

**Summary: Sequel to The Son of Chaos. Everyone kept looking at him strangely. They were hesitant to approach him, nervous while talking to him. They seemed saddened, depressed even, by something he did. Question was what. Then one day, everything made perfect sense.**

* * *

He hated it when they fought. All his life he was taught to be kind to others and never look down on anyone. Storms raged and the earth shook. A five year old Percy had a pout on his face as he glared at the door of the throne room. He had seated himself outside the large golden doors with his arms crossed. The yelling inside only increased the longer he sat there. The small, black haired boy narrowed his eyes and stood. He glared at the golden door once more as his hand just barely reached the knob. Huffing in frustration he glanced around himself and looked for something to help him up. Athena always told him it was better to think things through so he didn't end up wasting energy.

A small smile formed across his face as he remembered his last tutoring session with her. He had walked into the library-more like torture zone-and wondered around for hours looking for her. The library was so big it had it's own tiny train. of course he had ended up late by hours considering it was how long he was walking. Athena had stayed there the entire time. It was a good thing he was a good actor. Otherwise Athena would have made him write his hand off. He had walkedinto the small office 'half starved' and 'scared for his life'. Sometimes he really had Powo to thank. An evil smile stretched across the five year old's face. Apollo hated that name and he knew it. He refused to call him anything else.

A loud bang made him jump five feet into the air. A scowl suddenly formed on his lips. They were getting violent in there and he had allowed himself to get distracted. A short huff escaped him as he continued to look around. No one dared to help him. They were all looking at the door fearfully and at him like he was insane. Yeah he was standing close to the doors where anything could happen. Ares told him only big boys had guts. The boy puffed his chest out a little as he stood there bravely. Another bang on the door made him jump and his chest deflated. His eyes brimmed with anger as he glared at the door. He would probably get into trouble for doing this, but right now that wasn't important. He had to get them to stop fighting.

A small pulse of unstable energy glowed in his hand. he herd a gasp behind him and as he looked he saw the adults backing away slowly. An evil grin overtook Percy's face as he remembered the last time he had done this. Dionysus had nearly killed him for it. Hera said alcohol was bad and it should have never been invented. He didn't do much. He only blew up the wine cellar. Thousands of gallons of wine had spilled out the room and dyed his clothes random colors. Hermes found him in the wreckage and looked terrified. That was thirty second before Dionysus had flashed in. The black haired boy had merely smiled and told him he wasn't being bad anymore by having all that wine. Hermes had ran for both their lives. He was three back then.

A chuckle escaped his lips as he was brought back to the present. He glanced at the small plasma-not that he knew- ball in his hand and his eyes went wide. it had grown bigger then his hand and he started to panic. It only took a little to completely blow up the cellar, who knows what could happen now. His arm could get cut off! With that frantic thought the black haired boy flicked it off his hand, only realising what he did when it was already too late. The glowing silver goo like substance made contact with the sold, thousand year old golden door. In a fraction of a second The doors were blown off their hinges and blasted into thousands of tiny pieces. The floor around it had melted and cracked in some places. The small boy himself had been flung back. He gripped the pillar tightly as violent winds lifted his feet off the ground.

As soon as everything happened it all stopped. The winds that had once lifted the boy stopped and he fell face first into the cracked marble. As he stood a nearby pillar cracked and fell, smashing into pieces. He was in so much trouble. An awful feeling of fear made itself known in the pit of his stomach. With a gulp he stood on shaky legs and timidly walked through the now broken doors. He managed to jump over some holes and he was soon standing in front of some very shocked gods. Some of their thrones had been cracked and their hair had been whipped back from the wind. With a twitch of his lips the little boy took another step forward. He still had a job to do. First he would chew them out and then he would run to the underworld and hope Hades would protect him. So putting on a brave face he began.

"What did I tell you guys about fighting!" He yelled. Some gods blinked in surprise while others looked away innocently.

"We're suposs to be a famiwy!" The green eyed boy scowled as his speech was ruined by his childish voice and misspoken words. He was glaring hard at the ground and was unable to notice Zeus recover from the shock.

"NEBULOUS! By the gods what do you think you're doing! The door is gone!" Nebulous flinched slightly as his name was yelled out. He glared at the ground harder as he continued to take the assault.

"Do you know how long it will take to fix that? The energy needed..." Zeus continued his ranting and Nebulous zoned out.

"Nebulous!" Said boy's eyes snapped up to look at Zeus who had a scowl on his face.

"Well?" Nebulous blinked and tilted his head to the side.

"Well what?" Zeus smacked his hand against his forehead and sighed in irritation. Hermes and Apollo burst into laughter.

"Even he thinks you're boring! Admit it Zeus we won!" The two gods high fived each other and continued to fist pump. Artemis rolled her eyes and Poseidon let out a soft chuckle at his son's antics.

"I herd an explosion! What's going on! where's my baby?" A woman with long brown hair stood panting at the entrance.

"Everything is fine Sally." Zeus grumbled. Once Sally located Percy in the middle of the chaos she ran forward and swung him around.

"What do you mean he's fine! Look at him! come on Percy we're gonna go have a bath Ok?" Nebulous nodded enthusiastically, anything to get him away from here. The nick name still confused him though. He didn't know where the name 'Percy' came from. All he knew was that it was used to address hm sometimes. His mother Sally was the only mortal ever allowed on Olympus. Nebulous didn't know what she had done, but he was glad she was here.

"Hold on sally we still..." Zeus trailed off at the glare sally send his way. He grumbled in irritation as they walked out the throne room, or what was left of it anyway. It was bad enough that he could never win an argument with Hera, but this was just ridiculous. With a wave of his hand the chunks of the doors mended themselves, the cracks on the floor disappeared and the pillars returned to their non tumbled state.

"We need to start training him, giving him knowledge about the world doesn't seem to be enough." Artemis spoke. Her silver eyes were narrowed in thought as she studied the floor.

"Are you saying my teaching is unnecessary?" Athena called out with rage brimming in her eyes. Zeus sighed and rubbed his temples. He couldn't stand another argument.

"I'm sure that's not what she meant Athena. She is simply proposing we take it to the next level. Isn't that right Artemis?" Chaos emerged from a shadow. His eyes filled with humor and a smirk was on his face. Artemis nodded gratefully. If another argument were to erupt she was afraid she was going to kill her brother as a stress reliever.

"We have to figure out how to make him stop blowing things up." Dionysus grumbled. He still wasn't over the loss of his cellar.

"I think he's doing fine! actually, we can start teaching him some sword lessons!" Ares called out with a grin across his face.

"NO! Absolutely not! He could hurt himself!" Aphrodite countered.

"But think of a-"

"Enough Ares. we will discuss that another time. We will discuss this all another time. I'm sure Chaos does not wish to spend his weekly visit arguing with you all. And I need some Advil. Meeting adjourned." With that Zeus flashed out.

"I still say we win the argument. Zeus is boring." Apollo commented.

"Now wait just a second!" Hera called out. Chaos scowled and glared at the gods as they continued an their argument. from the corner of his eye he could see Artemis slinking into the shadows. Chaos sighed and stormed out the room. It was time he saw his son again.

* * *

**So many review... *shivers in corner* So many wonderful reviews... *jumps in joy* I LOVE YOU ALL! This chapter is a bit longer then the others. if you have questions I'm sure im going to answer them in the later chapters. But you can still ask anyway.**

**Some people wanted a whole life run through, others just wanted a few details here and there. so this is what I decided to do.**

**I'm going to gave time skips to satisfy those who wanted it. It will skip every three years. 3 years because you will still be able to see percy grow up somewhat. I hope you are all satisfied. If not leave a review with your suggestion please. **

**Once again I updated because I got A LOT of reviews. Like 39 of them. As you can see this is a slightly longer chapter. your reward. I couldn't update soon because my internet went out so I chose to give you guys this. Hope you liked it.**

**I made a new one-shot called 'Watch Me Burn' if anyone is interested.**

**Please review, they inspire me and make my family think I'm insane for giggling at the computer screen.**

***gives cookie to reviewers***


	4. Eight

**The Son of Chaos: Nothing To Remember**

**Set after The Son of Chaos. If you have not read it please do so.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HOO series, I get no profit (From anything pertaining to the series and/or other books). I do own the plot and any other characters I may or may not add. If my plot is used I require that I am told and asked permission to use my plot.**

**Summary: Sequel to The Son of Chaos. Everyone kept looking at him strangely. They were hesitant to approach him, nervous while talking to him. They seemed saddened, depressed even, by something he did. Question was what. Then one day, everything made perfect sense.**

* * *

***Time Skip Three (3) Years.***

The city below was beautiful. Skyscrapers reached up towards the sky, nearly touching the heavens. The dark night air was cool, the lights below memorizing. The black haired boy looked up and saw lighting flash in the distance. Beautiful currents of electricity twisted and turned as they flashed endlessly. In the far east the sea was glittering in the starlight. Green eyes looked around him in wonder. This world was beautiful. How everything seemed to flow together, how the barely visible stars above him glittered slightly against the city lights. Car horns blew and their sound reached the eight year old's ears.

He did this almost every night, stare aimlessly down from Olympus into the world below. To him it was all there was. He knew nothing else. The boy was forbidden from going down into the mortal world, but he had something that made up for it. Nebulous threw his head back and stared at the black sky that held the stars. Far beyond from there was his second home. Floating aimlessly through space was a man made world. His father, Chaos had told him stories when he was little. Now he was able to go any time he pleased. All that was required was he tell his mother first. When he went there without anyone knowing she had panicked and ran all over Olympus looking for him. He swore he wasn't gone long. Five hours the most. He then learned that time went by differently there. Time went by faster here then in the floating city. The place where his father let loose.

Nebulous' thoughts drifted off to Sally Jackson. He knew she wasn't his biological mother. He had no mother. Only a father. Chaos. Still, something about the woman wanted to make him give into his childish urges. To run around freely and feel loved. For some reason he couldn't though. Maybe all eight year olds were like this. He felt as if he were missing something. An empty spot in his brain. His heart yearned for something, but he didn't know what. Nebulous refused to speak about it, the others would think he had gone insane. Personally, he didn't really want Dionysus trying to fix _him. _Instead he wondered why the god didn't try to fix himself instead. A small smile graced his lips as his thoughts continued to wonder. He could ask for nothing more. His life was perfect, he knew others weren't as fortunate and he truly hoped that one day they could all have what he did. The comfort of family and friends, absolutely no worries and the best of all, somewhere to feel like he belonged.

A cool breeze passed by and ruffled the small boy's hair. unknown to him he was being watched. A minor goddess was hidden from view, looking over the boy with a small smile. Alethia knew his intentions. She was the minor god of truth, she admired the boy. He was nothing but innocent and selfless. She knew who he was, what he had done before. At his death his heart was tainting from the cruelty of the world that surrounded him. She would never let that happen again. He deserved more then what was given. Alethia glanced at her half sister Astraea and they each had a silent agreement. Her sister was the minor goddess of innocence. She knew of her sister's desires and they both hoped they could fulfill it. With a small smile at each other they each disappeared into a whisper of wind.

Nebulous blinked as he felt himself begin to nod off. He stifled a yawn and stretch his arms above his head in a cat like manner. His bones popped and he let out a sigh of relief. With a final glance down at the city he whispered good night and began to walk lazily toward his room. The large palace that he spotted ahead gave him slight relief knowing he was almost home and not lost. The streets of Olympus were quit as he looked around curiously. A soft glow of light from his right caught his attention as he walked. With pursed lips he hid behind a pillar and peeked around the edge. On the floor sat a girl, one he had never seen before. She wore black combat boots with silver army pants. A skull T-shirt was worn under a silver jacket. A Small silver crown rested on top of short, black spiky hair.

She felt different from the others. She didn't radiate pure power like the gods. Nor was she like his mother. It was like she was from in between. Nebulous leaned over a bit more and in his awe he stumbled over his feet, landing in a heap on the floor. When the black haired boy looked up again he saw the girl had stood and raised a spear. Electric blue eyes were opened in shock as she took in the familiar sea green eyes. The grip on her spear tightened and Nebulous scrambled to his feet. He gave the girl a shy stare and pretended not to notice the weapon she held.

"Who are you?" She whispered. Nebulous gave her a full blown grin.

"I'm Nebulous Jackson, I uhm saw a light and wondered who was here. Sorry if I interrupted you by the way. So, who are you?" Nebulous asked with wide eyes. He failed to notice that the girl had frozen stiff when he said his name. The dark haired girl blinked and covered up her surprise, hoping he didn't notice.

"My name is Thalia, I'm a daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of Lady Artemis." She spoke with the calmest voice she could muster. The little boy in front of her furrowed his brows in confusion.

"So, you're a goddess?" He questioned. Didn't he know about demigods? Thalia wondered.

"No I'm..." Thalia trailed off. The gods probably didn't want him to know for a reason.

"I'm just a friend. Why don't you head off to bed, you look tired." She commented. Nebulous blinked and nodded. He then turned around and ran towards the door.

"It was nice meeting you Thalia!" He called over his shoulder. A small smile crept up on The girl's face. He was alive. She was sure of it. That was Perseus Jackson. Electric blue eyes flashed in rage as realization dawned on her. He was about eight. That meant for eight years the gods were hiding him from the world. Electricity crackled around her and she could hold her fury in no longer. She ran full speed towards the throne room. Her teeth were bared and her eyes were filled with murderous rage. She flung the golden door open and when she found it empty she screamed.

"ZEUS!" She called, not even bothering to call him father. She was much too mad for that.

"ZEUS!" She screamed again. This time her scream was accompanied by thunder that shook all of Olympus. Lightning flashed around violently as she waited. In another flash Zeus was seated on his throne. His expression was hard as he stared down at his daughter.

"Thalia Grace, don't you dare speak to me that way." He said in a dangerous low voice. His daughter's eyes flashed with anger as he looked down on her.

"And don't you dare lie to me anymore! How is Perseus alive?" She called out. Her fists were bared as she stared at her father, her stance showed her defiance. Zeus had paled slightly as he herd his daughter call out that name. Instead of answering he instead chose to straighten out his suit and gather his thoughts. He closed his electric blue eyes and slumped slightly in his seat.

"Who did you find out?" He questioned. He wasn't going to bother trying to hide it. If his daughter believed she saw him, there was no way around it.

"He tried to sneak up on me, and said his name was Nebulous..." Thalia trailed off and Zeus opened his eyes. All the rage from his daughter's eyes were gone only to be replaced by hurt. Her eyes glistened slightly as she continued.

"I told him my name, and as he left he said it was nice meeting me." A tear trailed down her cheek as she stared at her father.

"He doesn't remember anything, does he?" She whispered out. Electric blue eyes locked and Zeus felt himself clench the arm rest of his throne.

"No"

* * *

**Yeah I know I'm surprised too. Another update. I decided I liked the longer chapters for this story, even if it is only slightly.**

**I got some awesome reviews again and I thank everyone who took their time out to review.**

**I had a review stating that my grammar improved, honestly I was really happy about that. I know it's still not perfect but I'm trying.**

**I got stuck on my other story and decided to write this instead. Oh, and remember the two minor goddesses. And yes they are real, I did not make them up. :)**

**Please review and tell me if you like how it's going or not. Do you like the time skips etc.**

**Please review I love you all and thank you for all your support. It is greatly appreciated!**


	5. Eleven

**The Son of Chaos: Nothing To Remember**

**Set after The Son of Chaos. If you have not read it please do so.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HOO series, I get no profit (From anything pertaining to the series and/or other books). I do own the plot and any other characters I may or may not add. If my plot is used I require that I am told and asked permission to use my plot.**

**Summary: Sequel to The Son of Chaos. Everyone kept looking at him strangely. They were hesitant to approach him, nervous while talking to him. They seemed saddened, depressed even, by something he did. Question was what. Then one day, everything made perfect sense.**

* * *

***Time Skip Three (3) Years.***

Sweat trickled down Nebulous' forehead as he stared at the dirt below. His breaths came in pants as his hands griped his celestial bronze sword. His back ached from where he had crashed into the marble wall. Warm liquid dribbled out his mouth. The copper taste of blood was bitter in his mouth.

"Come on! Get up and defend yourself! We're not done yet!" Ares voice boomed around the training ground. Nebulous grief his teeth and flinched slightly as he herd his jaw crack. Nebulous stops on shaky legs. His sea green eyes glared at the god. With a final breath Nebulous charged forward. He raised his sword and just as he was close enough he leaped into the air and stabbed downward.

"Loosen up kid!" Ares shouted with a grin on his face as he side stepped. Just as Nebulous stabbed at the ground Ares spun around and sent a kick right in his back, causing him to fly forward and skid on the ground. The black haired boy moaned in pain as black spots danced in his vision. Dirt and sweat mattered his hair to his forehead and he had tiny pieces of sand in places he didn't want to think about. His arms shook violently as he tried to lean up. The dirt in front of him was quickly becoming red with his blood. The black haired boy flinched and let out a cry of pain as he was kicked in the stomach. He coughed and blood splattered across Ares black combat boots. nebulous could see a shadow looming over him. The sun blocked his view from the god's face.

"Is that all you got?" Ares called out. By this time Nebulous didn't care. His voice sounded far off and his eyes began to close. Ares stared down at the eleven year old with a glare that could put the best mass murderers to shame. When he saw the boy's eyes finally shut close he waited one minute. The even rise and fall of his chest told Ares he was completely knocked out. A rare, warm smile spread across Ares lips as he knelled next to the boy. His gaze was soft as he stared at the damage the kid had taken.

"Ya did well kid." Ares reached over and gently raised the boy into his arms and slung him over his shoulder. With a quick glance around he made sure no one was looking before he flashed off. Astraea was beyond mad when she spotted a limp Nebulous slung over Ares shoulder. His face was cut in so many places she couldn't tell where one started and where the other ended. His hair was limp and from where she could see, he had a black eye. Possibly a broken jaw. Just as the minor goddess was about to demand he let him go the god flashed away. Astraea halted in her tracks. The black haired minor goddess narrowed her eyes. Even if she had been there earlier, there was nothing she could do. A smirk crept up her lips as she began walking away. She couldn't do anything, but she knew someone who could. Ares was about to get the biggest punishment of his life time. She would make sure of it.

Ares sighed as he placed the still limp Percy on the couch. the boy flinched in his sleep and a frown formed on Ares face. He needed to fix the kid up, it wouldn't do him well if the others found out he was pushing the kid this far. With a heavy sigh Ares dug into his pockets and took out a wad of bandages that he had stolen from Hermes who had stolen in from Apollo. He had a reason for taking it, his reason was right in front of him. To take care of the kid when he got beaten down. 'He's going to demolish the brats at camp' Ares thought as he wound his arm in bandages. He would just need to leave them on for thirty minutes and Nebulous would be as good as new. He sighed in satisfaction as all the boys cuts were covered and healing. A surge of panic suddenly went through Ares as he saw something he missed. Percy's jaw looked like it had been misplaced. Purple and black spots where beginning to form on his neck as he titled the boy's head for a better look. He had broken his jaw. And as far as Ares knew, the bandages he had didn't mend bones.

"Shit!" He cursed.

"Indeed." Ares froze as he herd someone behind him. He quickly spun around and bared his teeth. He tried to hide the boy behind him the best he could but he figured he was too late.

"What the hell are you doing in my palace!" He roared with the best angry face he could put on. On the inside was a different story, he was panicking.

"Don't you dare try and hide the poor boy! My sister told me what you did! She's talking to Zeus as we speak!" Alethia, the minor goddess of truth, spat out.

"Bitch!" Ares roared as he stalked forward. Fear flashed in Alethia's eyes but she refused to step down. the minor goddess took a ready stance, she knew of this man's uncontrollable rage. Just as Ares reached for her throat he stopped himself. He wouldn't stoop so low as to hit a woman. Instead he clenched his hand into a fist and slammed it against the wall next to her head.

"FUCK!" He screamed. Alethia took that chance to slip passed the war god and run towards the sleeping boy. Just as she picked him up he screamed in pain. His eyes flew open and held fear as he stared at the unknown goddess.

"Put him down!" Ares roared as he walked forward. Just then Hermes flashed in with a scowl in his face.

"Ares, Zeus wants you in the throne room. _Now_." Ares gritted his teeth as he threw a glare at the brown haired god. During all this, Nebulous had awoken. He had found himself in a strangers arms with a horrible pain in his jaw. He felt someone staring at him. He looked up only to see Ares look away from him.

"Give him to me." he demanded to the woman who was holding him. Instead he felt arms tighten around him.

"No." She spoke. Anger flashed in ares eyes as he glared at her. He took a step forward and she took a step back.

"Ares," Nebulous whispered. "what's going on?" He questioned.

"That bitch," He pointed towards the blond woman who held him. "won't hand ya over so I can get going." A eleven year old Nebulous squirmed in the goddesses grip. She was lifting him as if he were nothing. It wasn't the best feeling.

"Can't I just walk?" nebulous questioned.

"No." Both of them snapped at the same time and they glared even harder at each other. Hermes just stood quietly by the corner with furrowed brows.

"Then can Ares carry me?" Nebulous questioned as he looked up at the strange woman with caramel eyes. Hurt flashed across her face.

"I'm sorry," Percy immediately apologized. "but I don't know you as well as him." The black haired boy tried to reason. Without a word she nodded and gave the boy a final squeeze. Ares walked forward with a smug grin on his face as she handed him over.

"I wouldn't look so smug if I were you" She hissed. ares narrowed his eyes and was about to retort when Hermes spoke.

"Zeus is waiting." He grumbled. Ares frowned but nodded. Nebulous blinked in confusion, he was about to ask why but when he opened his eyes they were in front of the throne room doors. Ares gulped and took in a deep breath before his usual frown covered his face and he kicked the door open with his foot.

"You could have waited for me to open it." Hermes grumbled as he walked towards his throne. As soon as Ares had entered the throne room everyone was glaring daggers at him. None of them noticed Nebulous as Ares grew his full height and sat on his throne, hiding the boy with his arm. Just as he sat down all chaos broke loose.

"What in gods name were you thinking!"

"Do you know what this could do to him!

"You only care about yourself!" The gods and goddesses voice rang around the throne room.

"Enough!" Zeus bellowed. The throne room immediately grew silent.

"Now Ares, please do tell us what you were thinking when you pushed he boy this hard?" Zeus continued in a calm voice.

"I just wanted him to be ready! You're going to ship him off to that camp anyways right? I don't want him to have ta be the new bullied kid down there!" Nebulous froze. They were planning on taking him somewhere. Did they not like him?

"You know he has to go Ares!" Athena countered.

"Damn it! Why? He's a god now! He doesn't belong down there! What have you and Zeus been hiding from us!" Ares screamed.

"I can't tell you. All you need to know is that he can't stay on Olympus anymore. We will send him down on his thirteenth birthday. Nothing more needs to be discussed about that. Now why did you hurt Percy so badly? Are you trying to kill him?" Athena questioned. Ares was just about to defend himself, but Percy knew better. Athena herself had taught him this trick. Of course it was common knowledge. Change the subject quickly if you wish to avoid the truth.

"Hold it!" Nebulous yelled out the best he could. his broken jaw was still in pain, he could only scream so loud. The gods in the throne room froze. Only Ares had a smirk on his face. Their eyes widened in horror as they saw green eyes peer up around Ares' arm.

"What have you done!" Zeus bellowed as he wiped the shock from his face to glare at Ares.

"No, it's not what he did! It's what you all did! my own family! You planned to cast me out from Olympus! Is there no one I can trust anymore?" Nebulous screamed in rage. His broken jaw forgotten.

"I trusted all of you! I thought gods were different from how they were back then!" Percy paused as he glared at them. "I guess I was wrong." With a final glare he snapped his fingers and a black portal appeared before him.

"Percy wait!" Apollo called out as he sprung from his chair. Ares did nothing to stop the boy from leaving.

"Stop calling me that! My name is Nebulous! I don't even know where you got that ridiculous nickname from!" Those were his final words as he stepped into the dark swirling mass.

"I too thought the gods had changed..." A voice trailed off. Chaos emerged from behind Ares chair. His son needed time. He couldn't interfere with his life as much anymore. he had to let him make his own decisions no matter how badly he got hurt. Chaos locked eyes with all the gods besides Ares who wore a smirk on his face.

"It seems you all managed to fool me as well." In a black flash, Chaos was gone.

* * *

**I just gave you guys 2,000+ words. You better be happy and you better review. School starts monday for me and my schedual is booked. I will still try to constantly update though. And i had writer's block on a story. I'm going to update 'The forgotten Demigod' next as a thanks to all of the people whoare still wishing for an update.**

**Please Review!**


	6. Meeting Once More

**The Son of Chaos: Nothing To Remember**

**Set after The Son of Chaos. If you have not read it please do so.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HOO series, I get no profit (From anything pertaining to the series and/or other books). I do own the plot and any other characters I may or may not add. If my plot is used I require that I am told and asked permission to use my plot.**

**Summary: Sequel to The Son of Chaos. Everyone kept looking at him strangely. They were hesitant to approach him, nervous while talking to him. They seemed saddened, depressed even, by something he did. Question was what. Then one day, everything made perfect sense.**

* * *

***No Time skip People!***

* * *

A small hand absently traced random pictures across the stark white sand. The hand unconsciously clenched and unclenched as the boy tried to sort his thoughts. Jet black hair ruffled slightly in the breeze as another gust of wind swept by. Furrowed eyebrows and glazed over eyes gave the boy an almost older looking appearance. This wasn't the way a child should be. He blinked and a sigh escaped his lips. The court yard that was usually teeming with gods almost seemed deserted. Maybe it was the way an almost black aurora surrounded him, or it could have been the glare he sent at everyone's way. At the moment, it didn't matter to him. He was finally alone and finally able to try and gather his thoughts. His stinging jaw was the only affirmative he got that everything he herd and saw was real.

They were planning to send him away, why?

Green eyes bore into into the stone floor under him. In another gust of wind his hand scraped across the floor. The sand slithered through his fingers and disappeared as it was carried away by the wind. A small huff escaped the boy as he gazed blankly at the empty streets. It wasn't fair. They didn't want him anymore, they just wanted to send him away. His eyes shifted over to the left. In the far distance he could see the stepping stones that would lead him to freedom, the place he was forbidden to go to. With pursed lips the boy stood. They were going to send him away anyways, why not go now? With resolve burning in his eyes the eleven year old began making his way towards the bridge. The marble under his feet was steady as he took the first step on. Determined not to look down he walked swiftly towards the golden doors. Nebulous _almost_ grinned in delight, his jay was still broken and it was making the action impossible. Just as his hand was about to click the 'Down' button a voice spoke.

"Is that Wise Nebulous?" The boy froze then immediately relaxed as he recognized the voice.

"You heard them dad, they don't want me around." His hand then continued it's course and the button clicked with a soft 'beep' noise.

"I suppose you have to find the answer on your own huh?" Nebulous turned around to face Chaos, his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"You're not going to stop me?" Chaos shook his head.

"i understand that there are some things we must all do, go now, it's ready." Just as he finished the elevator doors opened and Nebulous smiled warmly up at his father.

"Thanks dad."

* * *

Sally Jackson had a look of worry plastered across her face as she ran from street to street. Her little boy was missing.

"Percy! Percy where are you!" Sally's voice grew louder and more panicked as she continued her search. She soon saw a black figure walking towards the edge of Olympus.

"Lord Chaos!" She shouted out in the calmest voice she could muster. The man turned around and nodded his head slightly in Sally's direction. Once she was within hearing range he spoke.

"Good evening Sally, what troubles you?"

"I can't find Percy anywhere! Have you seen him?" Her desperate face made Chaos slightly guilty but chose to shove it down.

"He's fine Sally, he just needs some time to think. I'm sure he's safe." Well, it wasn't a total lie.

"Think? Think about what? What's wrong?"

"I honestly don't think it's my place to say, but please don't worry." Chaos paused, giving Sally a quick assessment. "Now then, would you like to go get some of this coffee stuff I have been hearing so much about?"

* * *

A wide grin was plastered across Nebulous' face as he gazed around the large city. He had just left an ally, it spent more time healing himself then he would have liked. Good thing Apollo taught him a thing or two. by now it was getting late, the sunset was fast coming. He had heard stories from the past, the sun had once been bigger and brighter. And that there was something called a moon. He always wanted to see it, he never really got the details about how two of the main domains of two different gods were suddenly wiped out. Nebulous suddenly bumped into something hard and fell butt first on the floor. he should have been watching where he was going.

"Are you ok there young man?" A deep soothing voice spoke. At least, Nebulous thought, he didn't run into someone Ares considered an asshole.

"Ugh yeah, sorry Mr. I wan't paying attention where I was going. The black haired boy spoke as he stood up. When he finally glanced at the man he felt even worse about bumping into him. The man had a long beard and hair. Chocolate eyes stared up at him from his wheelchair. Nebulous blinked as felt the power the man emitted.

"You can't be a god, so what are you? He asked curiously as he tipped his head to the side. The man's eyes grew wide as he suddenly grabbed the boys wrist and dragged him away from the mortals curious stares.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked. Nebulous shook his head.

"So you know about gods and demigods?" He questioned. Furrowed eyebrows were his response and the man almost lost hope.

"I know the gods, but what are demigods?" The situation just grew stranger to the crippled man. He knew of one but not the other?

"Demigods are half mortal half god. You must be a demigod." The man continued. Another shake of his head.

"Close, but actually I'm a god. My dad is Chaos!" A grin overtook the boys face as he thought of his father and failed to notice the man before him had gone pale.

"Please excuse me for not asking sooner, but what is your name? Mine is Chiron." for once the man wished he was wrong.

"My name is Nebulous Jackson!" The black haired boy exclaimed innocently. chiron bowed his head with a smile on his face, a bitter laugh escaping him.

"Please come with me, I would like to show you something." He said after he managed to compose himself.

"Sure thing! So where are we going?

"It's a place for demigods, although you yourself might not be one, you might have fun there. A nod was his response. As the two strolled through the street Chiron couldn't help but keep glancing at the boy, as if to see if this was real.

The gods had a lot of explaining to do, and he would make sure he got all his answers. The boy next to him had wormed his way into his heart. considering that, Chiron hoped the gods had a damned good reason for keeping him away for so long.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chap and long wait. Short chap was needed and I got buried in HW. **

**Oh, And in the last story when Percy died, Annabeth was 18. So was he. Just keep that in mind so you don't get lost!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEWWWWW! :D**


	7. AN Please HELP!

**I'm so sorry to give you guys an author's note but it's very important. **

**My story has been stolen. The first one, 'The Son of Chaos'. It turns out the person has also stolen other stories and ideas without the author's permission. **

**Help out by reporting abuse on his stories (you have to click on the story, it will be at the bottom) and clicking the category that says "Not property of up-loader" or something like that, you will see it. Also if you see a story that is not his tell the author, it's a horrible thing to have a story stolen. **

**And if you don't have an account leave an anonymous review and just tell him off like my other friends did. I would really appreciate it you guy!**

**I had more then 100,000 views to that story so I'm hoping the majority of you will do this to get him off FF.**

**His name is '03Hermes kid' Just bombard him with hate for me and the other authors whose stories have been stolen please!**

**Once again thanks so much and sorry for not having a nice chapter instead. **


	8. Caught

**The Son of Chaos: Nothing To Remember**

**Set after The Son of Chaos. If you have not read it please do so.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HOO series, I get no profit (From anything pertaining to the series and/or other books). I do own the plot and any other characters I may or may not add. If my plot is used I require that I am told and asked permission to use my plot.**

**Summary: Sequel to The Son of Chaos. Everyone kept looking at him strangely. They were hesitant to approach him, nervous while talking to him. They seemed saddened, depressed even, by something he did. Question was what. Then one day, everything made perfect sense.**

* * *

***Still no time skip!*  
**

Green eyes stared at the passing cars absently as he let out a low sigh. The drive was taking forever. With every speeding car that passed his frown grew just a little bit more.**  
**

"Chiron..." He let out the name as a whine as he ripped his gaze from the window.

"Almost there nebulous, please be patient." The old man's voice tried to sooth the clearly board boy. He sighed as the green eyes were removed to glance back out into the road. Brown eyes flickered to Argus as he rolled his eyes at the child's impatience; the movement made it seen as if he had ripples across his skin. Chiron passed him his own slight smirk and turned his attention elsewhere, most preferably something that would distract him from the young god's rhythmically tapping fingers. A loud snap of thunder suddenly rolled across the sky causing the occupants of the white van to jump slightly. Chiron glanced towards the god to see his face shift from surprise, shock and then fear.

"We better hurry to this camp of yours. Hopefully we'll make it in one piece." The black haired boy mumbled as he glanced warily at the sky. A sinking feeling then made itself known in Chirons gut as he rested his serious eyes on the boy.

"Exactly why should we be worried?" Of course Chiron knew there were many reasons for them to worry if the king of the gods were anger, but it was the way the boy said it. As if he knew...

"I snuck out." And so the world suddenly came to a crashing halt. Chiron and Argus' face paled considerably. Their eyes locked and an unspoken understanding passed through them, the van sped up. Another clash of thunder rolled across the sky, only this time it was accompanied by the flash of white that was undoubtedly Zeus' master bolt. Argus wasted no time hitting the gas peddle with his full strength. The force jerked the occupants to flatten themselves among the back of the chair. Green eyes opened comically as he gripped the handle of the door tightly.

"Don't kill us in the process!" He yelled over at the man with at least one hundred eyes. Argus paid him no mind as all his eyes concentrated on the flow of traffic. They were soon reaching 90 miles per hour.

"You're insane!" The god yelled though clenched teeth. _Oh sweet mother of Zeus! Please let me live! I won't sneak out anymore! _Nebulous chanted as he tried to keep the bile in his stomach as they crossed train tracks. The short air time made him feel queasy, his stomach gave a lurch. Without another thought he punched open the window (waiting for it to open would have taken too long) and stuck his head out releasing the bile. It stung his throat and brought pricks of tears to his eyes but he was more concerned with who had the unfortunate luck of getting hit by flying puke. As he stuck his head back in and let out a soft sigh he realized he had cut his face with the glass in his desperate attempt not to up-chuck all over the old man. With that thought he glanced over to the man and was almost shocked. He had the most grateful expression plastered across his face as he met eyes with the god.

"Sorry about the window..." Nebulous trailed off. Chiron gave him a tight smile, as if trying to stop himself from doing the exact same thing he had done seconds before.

"Don't even worry about it." Argus once again rolled his eyes, momentarily losing focus. The blaring of a horn had the van doing a doughnut in 3 seconds flat; without even stopping Argus maneuvered around the cars and continued to speed off. Another clasp of thunder -and if possible- the van sped up even more. Just as Nebulous thought he was going to pass out from his panic attack the van came to a screeching halt. A sigh of relief escaped the black haired boy as he quickly opened the van door and prayed to all the gods that he knew that the ground was under his feet instead of him pace planting into it. The green eyes boy glanced warily at the man -Argus, he had learned earlier- and gave him a smile that he was sure came out as a cringe. His lips twitched upward ever so slightly, and before Nebulous knew could think anything of it, it was gone.

"Alright, come Nebulous. Let's hope we don't get caught in the way up now." Chiron spoke from behind him. Just as he was about to chew the man out, saying that he was never suposed to even think of those things the words got chocked up in his mouth. In front of him stood a man with a horse. No, he was a half horse. nbulous' eyes grew wide with innocent curiosity.

"You're a centaur! Athena told me about those!" He exclaimed in excitement. Chiron gave the boy his old weathered smile. Maybe there was no need for 'a real horses' ass joke' after all. He allowed himself a small chuckle as he motioned the demigod to follow him up the hill. nebulous blindly followed as he gazed upon the old centaur. His muscle structure was just as Athena said when man and horse joined at the hip.

"This," Chiron stated grabbing Percy's attention. "is Camp Half-blood. Training area for all demigods!" The centaur's voice boomed. Nebulous gazed down with wide eyes. A sparkle of gold caught his attention as he saw the golden fleece being guarded by a dragon. But it was on a tree for some reason. He chose to ignore it. Further down he could see numerous buildings, people coming and going. The place was teeming with life.

"There's so many..." He whispered as he continued o stare.

"If only you knew..." Chiron murmured with a sad smile in his direction. The boy was too lost in his wonder to notice.

"Can we go down?" Nebulous asked as his excitement grew once more.

"Who am I to deny a god?" The black haired boy's face became sour as he mumbled out. "Don't say that! I'm just like anyone else!" A warm smile overtook the centaur's features as he gazed down at his student. Still humble, still mostly Percy. Chiron gave the god a simple nod.

"Alright, come then, let's explore shall we?" Nebulous flashed the centaur a grin. Just as the two started to descend down the hill they were stopped by the voice of someone they dearly hoped they could avoid.

"kid, you're in _so_ much trouble." Stiffly, the black haired boy turned around and grimaced. There Dionysus stood, his face blank as he glared the boy down. Only the violent purple flames in his eyes gave away his mood. He was angry, very angry. He wasn't in his usual 'outfit' either. Instead he wore golden armor and under that was a purple tunic. His body build was lean but muscular and his posture screamed murder. Nebulous steeled his nerves as he glared back at the intimidating god.

"What could I possibly be in trouble for? Weren't you going to send me away anyways? What concern am I to you!?" The green eyed boy called out, his fists clenching.

"You imbecile! Do you really believe we want to leave you down here? Do you think we want to let you live this tragic life?" Dionysus motioned to the camp bellow them. "Do you honestly think we would stoop THAT LOW!" The wine god was screaming now, his rage overcoming him.

"WE RAISED YOU! We taught you EVERYTHING you know! If we didn't care about you, why would we bother teaching you how to SURVIVE?" The god's nostrils flared as he took in deep breaths, trying to calm himself. Nebulous was left staring at the grass with clenched fists, his hair covering his eyes.

"Come!"

Without another word Dionysus spun around and began walking towards the big house with a trembling Nebulous trailing behind.

* * *

**I want to thank everybody _SO_ much for helping me get the story put down along with the other stollen ones! All of you are amazing! During that time I also had so many self proclaimed #1 fans that had my head spinning! In a good way! Thank you all so much for those that have stuck with me and the new fans that have joined! I appreciate any and all reviews you give me! It honestly means so much to me!  
**

**Also sorry for the wait, but life caught up!  
**

**Grammar/spelling/kinda short chap= I'm sorry!  
**

**I will start working on another story as soon as I post this! Once again thank you all so much for everything!  
**

**Please REVIEW! :D  
**


	9. Beware of Knowledge

**The Son of Chaos: Nothing To Remember**

**Set after The Son of Chaos. If you have not read it please do so.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HOO series, I get no profit (From anything pertaining to the series and/or other books). I do own the plot and any other characters I may or may not add. If my plot is used I require that I am told and asked permission to use my plot.**

* * *

***Still no time skip!***

Small fingers gripped the bottom of a chair as Nebulous sat perched on it. His eyes were wide as he watched the wine god pace furiously in front of him. Ever so often their eyes would connect and a shiver would run down the young boy's spine. He had been sitting there for more then a few minutes, Chiron was trotting nervously behind him if his hoofs stamping against the ground was anything to go by. Nebulous felt eyes bore into him and he hesitantly looked up to meet furious purple. Dionysus had stopped pacing and now he stood in all his godly glory in front of a very nervous young god.

"What do you think you were doing?" Dionysus spat out through his teeth.

"I-"

"Don't even answer that!" The wine god cut off. "You weren't thinking!" The black haired boy huffed and clenched his fists, yet he didn't say a word. "Can you even fathom how worried we were? You suddenly disappeared! Your mother was frantic!" The god paused, his eyes closing as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You weren't like this before..." He muttered out. Only too late did he catch his slip.

"I wasn't like what before? I've always been like this," Nebulous had his eyes narrowed at he stared at the wine god who had paused momentarily before shrugging his comment off.

"It's nothing." Nebulous was about to retort but chose differently, the god in front of him had his shoulders sagged. His body was reverting back to that of a middle aged man. He glanced over at him and snapped.

"What are you looking at brat?" Same old Dionysus. The black haired boy smirked and shrugged.

"Not a thing" Dionysus released a puff of air and smiled slightly, the light reaching his eyes.

"Come on kid, it's time to go back to Olympus we-"

"Wait! Why?" Nebulous blurted out cutting the god off mid-speech. "You don't belong here anyways, and don't interrupt me!" The wine god snapped. The young god muttered under his breath about 'how mean' the god could be. Dionysus let a sad smile overtake his face. His eyes softened as he walked towards Nebulous and twirlled a lock of black hair through fingers.

"In due time, you will understand. But for now please, just enjoy the life you have. Rarely is anyone given a second chance." Nebulous furrowed his brows at the god's last comment but said nothing of it.

"Fine, I'll go back." He muttered. Dionysus raised a brow, "What makes you think it was a choice?" Nebulous huffed and looked away, his eyes meeting Chiron's.

"You wont get in trouble right? You didn't know I ran away."

"Ah he's fine! That old centaur can talk his way out of anything, but there will be nothing to talk his way out of. Do not worry." Nebulous let out a relieved sigh and the centaur's weathered face crinkled into a soft smile.

"Indeed, do not worry Nebulous." The black haired boy nodded and stood from the wooden chair. He looked up to the wine god who was holding out his hand. Quickly he looked over his shoulder and gave the old centaur a grin.

"See you later Chiron!" With that he grabbed the god's hand and in a blinding flash of gold they were gone.

* * *

In Olympus, the throne room was empty, or so it seemed. Electric blue eyes searched their surroundings before moving to hide behind the moon goddess' throne. Ink black hair stuck up wildly, the tiara atop her head doing nothing to calm the obnoxious locks.

"Come, first and foremost we have to go find your mother, she's worried sick." Dionysus' voice rang out through the room as Thalia Grace sunk back into the shadow of Artemis' throne. She stealthily scooted forward just enough to see the two gods walk swiftly out of the throne room. She sighed in relief as they left. Quickly she ran over to Zeus' throne and looked behind it. A small, simple door was directly behind. Artemis had told her this door was installed for Percy, so he wouldn't have to walk all the way around Olympus just to get to his room. Thalia quickly ran up and opened the door, wincing slightly as it creeked softly. The lights in the narrow hallway lit up, and it was easy to see that the room had not been used in some time. Then again, what would be the need, he was already learning to teleport.

Swiftly, she ran down the long corridor. On the other end a door was soon visible. Thalia feel on her knees and peered under the crack of the door. The room was empty. The demigod quickly stood up and threw the door open. The plush blue bed was the first thing that greeted her, the moving stars on the wall was the second. It was cold in there, there were no lamps, it seemed as if all the light came from the stars that drifted across the wall. Thalia reached into her back pocket and pulled out a cream white envelope. The black haired girl gripped it tightly, her electric blue eyes closing in sorrow as she thought about all the sorrow this letter would bring.

"I'm so sorry Percy..." With that she laid the envelope on the pillow and quietly exited the room, slipping completely away from Olympus unnoticed. Her mission was complete, the letter Artemis wrote was now out of her hands, but she wasn't too eager to see the reaction it would cause.

* * *

**Hey guys so sorry for the long wait. I'm sure most of you know what it's like during the end of the year in high school. So. Many. Test. Ugh... Can't wait until this year is over. And I will start working on my other stories pronto! Also sorry for any spelling errors! **

**Oh! And please don't forget to review!**


	10. The Letter

**The Son of Chaos: Nothing To Remember**

**Set after The Son of Chaos. If you have not read it please do so.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HOO series, I get no profit (From anything pertaining to the series and/or other books). I do own the plot and any other characters I may or may not add. If my plot is used I require that I am told and asked permission to use my plot.**

* * *

***Still no time skip!***

Footsteps were heard as two figures walked down a long corridor. A boy with jet black hair was pouting, his green eyes red at the brim from long ago dried tears. Next to him a tall man was strolling about casually, a knowing smirk on his face.

"That's what you get for sneaking out. You may be a god but you're also a kid." Brown eyes glanced down in time to see Nebulous' pout deepen.

"But this isn't fair! They actually grounded me! Grounded! And now you have to escort me everywhere! Don't you have better things to be doing? I'm sure Zeus will miss his messenger god..." Nebulous trailed off. His green eyes were pleading, hoping Hermes could see sense in his argument. A chuckle left Hermes' lips as he made a right turn, making sure Percy was following.

"There are other minor gods of messages and what not. Besides, it's about time I took a break, don't you think? Do you really enjoy watching me work my butt off for old sparky?" A clap of thunder echoed around the partially clear sky.

"Yeah, yeah get mad would ya?" Hermes muttered. A defeated sigh escaped Nebulous' lips as he realize his argument was dying down.

"Why couldn't a minor god watch me?"

"What kind of parents do you think we would be if we let our kid be taken care of by anyone other han ourselves?" Hermes paused as he realized Percy had stopped. He glanced over his shoulder to look at the boy who looked so small in the extravagant hallways. His green eyes were trained on the marble floor with such intensity that Hermes was actually afraid he'd hurt himself.

"Hey Neb?" No response. Hermes grumbled and back tracked to where he stood, shaking him slightly and making him snap out his thoughts.

"What got you so caught up?" Hermes said with a smirk adorning his face.

"Thinking of all the long boring months up ahead?" The black haired boy shook his head, his eyes meeting Hermes'.

"You..." Percy furrowed his brows. "You called me your kid... You said 'we'..." Nebulous trailed off. A moment of silence permitted then the howling laughter of the messenger god boomed all around causing Percy's ears to ring. Nebulous blushed, praying to every god besides Hermes that he hadn't misheard what the god said. Maybe he had and he was laughing at him...

Percy cast his eyes to the ground his cheeks aflame with embarrassment. Hermes continued howling in laughter, tears streaming down his face as he rolled around on the floor, clutching his sides. As his laughter died down he cringed at the ache in his muscles.

"What were you laughing at!?" Nebulous snapped, a pout on his face as he gave the god his fiercest glare. Hermes seeing the look immediately wanted to roll over and laugh again but he somehow managed to compose himself. He slapped a goofy grin on his face and raised himself from the floor.

"I'm laughing at the fact that it took you so long to realize that we see you as our own." Hermes' eyes softened as he continued. "Neb, just because we're not your biological parents doesn't mean we don't love you as if you were our own. Anyone can claim to have biological ties to a family member, but what good are those ties if you don't care for one another? To me at least, emotional bonds are the strongest." By the end of his speech Percy had turned away, hiding his eyes behind his bangs so Hermes wouldn't see the tears that threatened to spill. He grinned.

"Ok come on! I want to see what they didn't take away from my room so that way I can plan out what to do for the next couple of months." Hermes groaned. Percy having felt his eyes dry enough looked up and sent the god a questioning look.

"You're starting to remind me of Athena! I hate planning!" Now it was the god who was pouting as the black haired god led him back towards his room.

* * *

Ares sat on his throne with a sneer on his face as he glared at the other gods who were deciding his 'punishment'. He scoffed and rolled his eyes at the ludicrous ideas that were circulated around. His argument of his training making Percy tougher had failed miserably, especially when Athena joined in.

"Ares!" Said god lazily looked up and met Zeus' gaze. The king of gods frowned at Ares' obvious disinterest.

"Huh?" Zeus huffed in frustration. This wasn't in the job description. "Artemis has sided with you in your... argument." Ares' brows shot up in surprise as he glanced at the emotionless goddess. That certainly was...unexpected.

"Okay...?" The war god had no idea what he was supposed to say, he was more of an action first type of person. Zeus rolled his eyes and droned on for another hour about how 'cruel' and 'irresponsible' he was.

As the other gods chipped in here and there about what Ares had done wrong it was near the end of the meeting. Hera paused mid argument with Zeus as she heard a snore echo in the room. He didn't... Hera and the others glanced at Ares who was sprawled across his throne, jaw agape as he let out another snore.

He _did_.

"Well I'm done here!" Apollo called out as he sprang from his throne and left not leaving enough time for anyone to protest Slowly, the others wiggled their way out the room, leaving Zeus scowling in fury. Soon, he too left with a loud clap of thunder.

Ares bolted upright as he heard the defining boom. He glanced around to see an empty throne room and smiled in triumph. He was free. With a flash of light, he was gone.

* * *

Nebulous shot a glance at Hermes who sat on the floor playing with his Legos. In his hands Percy held a letter he had found on his bed from Artemis. It only held 6 words.

_ Tonight, our usual spot, come alone._

Percy wasn't sure how he would get passed Hermes but he had to try, after all, This was Artemis he was talking about. It could be a stealth test or something of the sort for all he knew. He tucked the letter away in his jeans pocket and sat down next to Hermes as he tried to devise a plan to lose him.

Maybe she just needed to talk to him he thought. She was a very secretive person. Maybe she had a secret she needed to tell him.

If only he knew.

* * *

** Hey guys... woo an update. **

**It's summer so I'm free. Give me at least 10 reviews and I'll update again.**

**Sorry for crappy spelling/grammar/shortness.**

** And what does Artemis have to tell Percy? It will determine the course of the story, that's for sure. **

**Please review**


	11. Saints

**The Son of Chaos: Nothing To Remember**

**Set after The Son of Chaos. If you have not read it please do so.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HOO series, I get no profit (From anything pertaining to the series and/or other books). I do own the plot and any other characters I may or may not add. If my plot is used I require that I am told and asked permission to use my plot.**

* * *

***Still no time skip!***

A gentle gust of wind blew across the court yard, lifting the silver strands of hair of the figure that sat at it's edge, gazing down at the busy city below. Silver eyes drew up to the sky, saddening at the sight that was before her. Oh yes, the night was indeed beautiful. The stars littering the sky spilled across it endlessly as they traveled the black blanket that was far above the earth. It's beauty saddened the goddess for she was still not yet done mourning the loss of her domain. The once glorious moon was no more, now, only the stars were relied upon for light. The mortals still believed their precious moon to be there, a trick of the mist.

The gods had refused to put an all out illusion on the sky. They could no longer see the moon but the mortals were able to see the fake one. The gods had refused to forget it's true beauty, and by replacing it with a false one, they would forget the original. So instead, they, the gods and demigods, didn't have a moon. Artemis preferred it this way, she could properly mourn the loss of her greatest domain.

Although saddened by the loss of her domain, Artemis didn't linger on the pain too much. Yes she mourned, but more out of respect to the great, bright companion she had traveled the sky with for thousands of years. With a flick of her wrist she swept back her silver mass of silky soft hair. The breeze continued to stir it relentlessly and she was beginning to get a little annoyed. Yet, The moon goddess -for she would always remain the goddess of it, absent or not- refused to tie it back. It was as free as the winds, and to her, it signified her own freedom. The day she bound her hair back in any sort of tie was the day she considered herself enslaved by another. And being the fighter and true warrior she was, Artemis doubted she would live for that day for she would prefer to die than be anyone else's 'property'.

"Lady Artemis," Silver eyes glanced over to where she heard the soft voice. Astraea stood to her right, a few feet from her own position on the marble ground. The minor goddess of innocence bowed slightly to her and Artemis motioned for her to continue.

"My sister and I, we shall support you in whatever your decision is in dealing with young Nebulous." Artemis narrowed her sharp eyes at the minor goddess.

"My sister, she is the minor goddess of truth, she felt that you were tired of the lying. That is how we know." Astraea continued, having seen the suspicious look thrown her way. Artemis relaxed slightly and nodded to her in acceptance. Both sat there in silence, Artemis' silver dress billowing gently in the wind while Astraea's baby blue dress was perfectly still, as if she was not even being affected by the elements.

"Tell me lady Athena, why do you let the wind batter your person? Would it not be more comfortable to be in control of your own appearance?" The minor goddess of innocence asked in pure curiosity and Artemis could not help the smile that graced her lips at the young goddesses child-like question.

"I am of the hunt Astraea, over the thousands of years that I have lived I have accustomed myself to the elements of the earth. Also, the wind allows my scent to travel, letting any animal that is loyal to me know of my location so they can find me if I am ever needed." The minor goddess nodded in awe. Goddess she may be but she wasn't nearly as old as the others.

"I must leave now, I'm sure Nebulous managed to escape, and I must inform my sister of our agreement." Artemis nodded and watched as the goddess silently stood and walked towards the shadows, disappearing from sight.

Once more, she returned her gaze back to the horizon, observing the bend of the earth the sky seemed to wrap itself around it. An uncharacteristic smirk adorned the goddess' face. She would enjoy gazing at the sky more now than ever for the centuries to come knowing Atlas suffered with it's weight.

"You have no idea how hard it was to escape with those snakes constantly pointing things out." Artemis snapped her gaze over and was met with sight of the young black haired god. He was panting but had a smirk on his lips, green eyes swirled with triumph as he gazed at the beautiful maiden before him. Artemis nodded in acknowledgement and motioned for him to sit near her.

For a while both beings sat observing the darkness of the night and how the city below teemed with life. Gentle gusts of wind here and there sent an occasional shiver down the greed eyed boy's frame. Without a second thought Artemis conjured a thick fur pelt and placed it gently on his shoulders. With a greatful smile Percy cuddled into it deeply. The moon goddess gave a slight nod of her head, regarding the boy in front of her for several minutes before she decided to speak.

"Nebulous," the boy looked up from the view and met her gaze. "Tell me of your creation." Nebulous blinked and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Everyone, well anyone that was important enough to know, knew how he had been created. Judging from the look in Artemis' eyes he wasn't about to pry why she wanted the knowledge, perhaps she just forgot.

"Dad," Percy paused, maybe he should stay on a name basis. He started again.

"Chaos said he made me in a huge explosion," He held his hands together and then spread them out in emphasis.

"And I made a Nebula when I was born, so he decided to call me Nebulous. And Sally was the first care taker he really trusted me with so I guess she's like my mom." Percy paused only to continue from a nod given by Artemis.

"And Poseidon was the other one that was allowed to see me, then the others." Artemis nodded, her silver eyes narrowing as she choose her next words carefully.

"Did you ever assume anything different." She questioned.

"Why would I?" He asked with a slight tilt of his head and furrowed eyebrows. Artemis lowered her eyes and gave an inaudible sigh.

"The gods, Nebulous, are not the most truthful of beings." She looked up and met his gaze.

"We are no saints." Percy nodded in acceptance.

"You never claimed to be." Artemis held his gaze, her eyes fierce as she gazed at him.

"What makes you think we have not lied to you?" His smile faltered, eyes glazed over slightly as he remembered his previous exposure of their deceit. How they had planned on sending him away. Nebulous once again focused on the goddess before him.

"Because I trusted you." _Trusted?_

"Do you not anymore?"

"Of course I do." Artemis furrowed her brows, seeing this Percy plowed on.

"You're my family, I'll always trust you, even if you do lie to me." Artemis inwardly flinched, feeling even worse then before.

"Then you must understand that we've been lying to you, for years." Instead of the reaction she expected he simply nodded for her to continue. Of course, Athena, battle tactics. Artemis now regretted the fact that the wisdom goddess taught him, it was dangerous to not know the emotions of your opponent. And right now, he was an opponent, mentally of course.

"I must come clean, I cannot stand the way we lead you on any longer." Once again the moon goddess hesitated, hoping she was making the right decision and that the gods wouldn't gut her alive for this.

"I must tell you what happened when you were reborn all those years ago." Now she got a reaction, his eyes widened his his lips parted slightly as he took in a a breath of air.

"_Reborn?_" He repeated as if he couldn't believe his ears. Silver eyes locked with green, resolve hardening as the moon goddess' eyes bore into the boy before her. She gave a stiff nod, affirming that he had heard her correctly.

"Yes, I wish to tell you of your original birth and death." Artemis paused then, giving him a chance to take that in. His lips were pressed together tightly, another cool breeze ruffling his hair and the fur he clung to to keep warm.

"Also, of how we, the gods, were the cruel puppeteers that unintentionally led you to your downfall."

* * *

**Oh cliff hangers. Gotta love em gotta hate them. Didn't expect this chapter so soon did ya?**

**Sorry for the crap spelling/grammar/english/anything else you find offensive.**

** Ok, well, I said 10 review and I got a billion so I had to update this one first. Thanks so much! **

**And if I don' answer your review just know I do read them! I squeal like a fan girl each time and break ear drums.**

** 15 reviews and i update! Sorry but I gotta boost it up or else I'm never going to rest! And now to work on the other stories... O.O **

**Review**


End file.
